


Tali'Zorah's Journal

by Ace7214



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace7214/pseuds/Ace7214
Summary: A short collection of journal entries, logs, and some audio recordings documented by Tali'Zorah vas Normandy. This will spam across the original trilogy, starting a bit before Mass Effect 1 and ending a bit after Mass Effect 3. Will be following the Tali romance path as well.





	1. Introduction

So I recently replayed Mass Effect 2 and went through Haestrom. When I went through Tali's Logs, I thought hey this could make a cool short little fanfic. So here I am. They wont be very long and each chapter is each game. I will most likely not get everything perfect on how things went and I will probably stray a bit from the main story but I am going to be sticking closely to the main story. No major changes.

I may switch it up every so often where I switch it from being a journal entry to being from Tali's perspective like other fanfics. If I do this though it will only be during specific chapters. I also have taken some inspiration from some other fanfics and such that I've read, I couldn't go back and find and credit them all though. But yeah if you find something in here that you think you've seen before don't yell at me for copywrite, I'm just saying this now 


	2. Mass Effect 1

** _Booting up . . . . . . . . ._ **

**_Omni-Tool:_ ** **ONLINE **

** _Enter _ ** _ **Password: ** _ ************** ** ****

**_Password Accepted: _Welcome Back**

** _Please Select a Program_  
**

_ **Journal Entries: ** _ **Selected **

**_Playing: _Entry 1**

* * *

_ **Entry 1**_

_Beginning of my Pilgrimage_

Father told me it is a good idea to keep a personal journal, so here I am.

Well this is it, Keelah I can't believe I'm actually leaving the Flotilla. It is so....so...so exciting! I will finally be on my pilgrimage! As a child I dreamed of this. Of seeing the galaxy, visiting beautiful cities, and encountering new races! Don't get me wrong, I love my people and the fleet. But it is just so, well being stuck on a ship for the past 21 years of your entire life starts to not become so _fun_. Father says I shouldn't be so excited to go out into the galaxy, that it is a dangerous place. And yes I _know that_, that is why I'm bringing my knife! But the galaxy can't be that ruthless, it can't be all that bad.......right?

_ **Entry 2** _

_Pilgrimage Day 1_

Received a message from father. Never finished listening to it, but I know exactly what he was going to say. Just that I am expected to bring back something important cause I'm his daughter, that I need to stay focused and not get lazy, and bla bla bla. Once you've heard one speech from my father you've heard them all.......Bosh'tet didn't even bother to tell me in person. You would think that when a Quarian goes out on their pilgrimage that their parents would be their to see them away, and they do, but not _my_ father. *sigh* whatever......we are heading to a planet now. Apparently our scans are showing Geth on it. The _Geth._ Keelah of course my pilgrimage is the one who discovers the Geth are venturing out of the Veil. Just my luck. 

Hopefully I will be able to scrounge up some intel on the Geth here. Cause if the Geth are moving out of the Veil in force, then the fleet needs more information on them. Its been 300 years since we've really have encountered them. I can only hope though.

_ **Entry 3** _

_Geth Data_

Keelah this is much bigger then we originally thought. Not only are the Geth spreading beyond the Perseus Veil, but they are attacking human colonies. I managed to hack into a Geth soldier. I found a message proving that a _Spectre_ is working with the Geth, and they attacked a colony called Eden Prime. Despite what the others think, we need to get this data back to the Citadel. Find someone with authority who can deal with this, and trade it for something valuable. I just.....I don't know. I mean we are dealing with full fledged attacks on human colonies and Council spectres! I'm just some girl on her Pilgrimage, I shouldn't have gotten into this. And now someone is chasing us, most likely bounty hunters hired by this _Saren _guy. Look, we just need to focus on getting transport from Illium to the Citadel.....ugh come on Tali, you can do this.

_ **Entry 4**_

_The Citadel_

It's just me and Keenah now.......we made it to the Citadel, and if we weren't being chased by some bounty hunters I would say that this place is quiet beautiful. It's really nice here and they've got a lake here! An actual lake! I would take it all in but, we are being hunted. We had to sneak onto a Turian Freighter, and luck is not with us. As soon as we arrived, we were given to C-Sec, questioned for hours, and then told to get off the Citadel or we'd be thrown off. I just......I knew the galaxy was bad, but.......I didn't expect things to get this bad. I just don't know how we ar-KEENAH! WHAT IS IT?! AAGH! --Recording Feed Cut Off--

_**Entry 5**_

_All Alone_

Keenahs.....dead....Its just me now, and I've been shot, ugh. I did get my revenge on that Turian bosh'tet, at least he won't bother me anymore. Luckily I was able to make it to the Med Clenic in the Upperwards, at first I thought I was going to be pushed away cause I was a Quarin. But the doctor, a _human _doctor actually helped me. I female human I think, first one I've ever seen before. Well in person that is. I've seen vids on the extra net about the humans before, some on the humans arguing with the Council cause they are being treated badly, know how that feels. Another about this famous human soldier....uhh what was his name, oh I forgot, but apparently he fought off an _entire_ Batarian invasion. It was quiet impressive from what I saw. Ugh Tali stay focused......you need to worry about your Pilgrimage. Oh whats the point, there's no way I can get through this.....all my friends are dead. Keenah tried to warn me about the galaxy, but I didn't listen.....the galaxy doesn't care about _us._ *sniff* *sniff*....and now....I'm being hunted, and no one will help cause _almost _everyone hates me cause I'm a Quarian, and....I just....I.....*light sobbing*........

_ **Entry 6 ** _

_Shepard_

I can't..Keelah..I just can't believe it. Ok ok ok, so I made a deal with the Shadowbroker, this infamous intel dealer guy whatever, and his informant Fisk. He said he'd give me protection in exchange for the intel on the Spectre. I knew something was wrong, but I had no other choice. Anyways when I got to the meeting point there was this Turian and other bounty hunters were. They tried to get the intel from me but I _knew _something bad was going to happen. I tried to cancel the deal but I was surrounded. I knew I was done for, Fisk had set me up. And that's when everything changed. Suddenly all the bounty hunters were dead. I looked around to see this C-Sec officer and a Krogan behind me. I thought they were just going to arrest me for some stupid reason. But then....this human walked up to me. He asked if I was alright and made sure I was okay. He wasn't C-Sec I could see that. But he said he was looking for me and my intel on the Spectre. I can not believe how my luck turned around

Anyways he took me along with him to the human Ambassador. Apparently they were looking for evidence to prove Saren was with the Geth, and I just helped them greatly. It feels so good to be doing some good finally! They took _my_ intel to the Council. I would've listened to their talk more but I was too focused on the fact that a Quarian was standing in the Council Chambers, and that Quarian is _me_. Its been hundred of years since the last time we were here. It's just so exciting! When I finally started to get back into the conversation, the human who saved me was just initiated to be the first human Spectre, all thanks to _my _intel on Saren. His name is Shepard vas Normandy, or well just Commander or Shepard is what he tells everyone to call him. Hes pretty great, hes really nice to me despite me being a Quarian and hes invited me to join his crew and mission against Saren. After Saren sent those bounty hunters against me and killed my friends.....well I joined him, my pilgrimage can wait.

_ **Entry 7** _

_The Normandy_

KEELAH! This ship is just....absolutely breathtaking! _So _much more advanced the Quarian ships. It's so amazing. After the Commander was made a Spectre, we came back here and left to start our mission. I was a bit worried at first, you know, being on a human ship. But I think humans are much less...well racist against Quarians then other species. I suppose they weren't really around when the Geth first rebelled but still, so far most of the humans on board have been really nice to me. There was this one human, Presley I think, he kinda stared me down a bit. But I think that's because he doesn't trust _any _species besides humans on the ship, which I wouldn't blame him. This is an advanced human ship, one of its kind. I guess there's also the human female who's been travelling with the Commander, Williams is her name. I don't think she trusts "aliens" either. But no one has called me suit rat or anything like that yet so that's an improvement. 

I found my way to the engine room. I met the chief engineer, engineer Adams is what everyone calls him. He doesn't seem to be bothered that I am a Quarian, or bothered by the fact that I've asked him 500 questions about the Normandy. He doesn't seem to mind, and I think he finds it quiet entertaining. Anyways I think I should get back to work.....and ask more questions to Adams. 

_ **Entry 8 ** _

_A little bit of History_

Commander Shepard came down to see my today. I'm very surprised by his visit, I mean hes the ships Captain so I thought he wouldn't really have the time or would even bother to come down and talk with me. What surprised me more is he started to ask about me and my people, like he was actually interested in learning. I mean we hardly find anyone in the Galaxy who cares about us at all. I was still very excited to talk about my people, I....probably talked a little too much. He asked me about the Quarians background and history, even asked me about my own. Which was very surprising. But he still seemed interest in talking with _me. _I never thought someone like him would be interested in talking with me. I mean I'm just some Quarian girl, and hes _Commander Shepard._ I mean why ask a random Quarian engineer about her past when your own is so popular and much more exciting. I mean there are extra net vids on him, like the one I mentioned earlier about the human who fought against an entire Batarian invasion, yeah that was him! He's sort of a _hero_, to the humans and many others. Not to mention he's the first human spectre, I mean you can't just get that title. Hes....well special. 

Anyways I need to focus more on the mission, finding Saren. We've got a few leads and we are heading to find Matriarch Benezia's daughter as we speak. We should be arriving soon. And after this mission is done, I can go out and look for a pilgrimage gift. 

_ **Entry 9** _

_The Mako_

So we stopped on Feros on our way to find Benezia's daughter, it's a human colony that is dealing with a Geth problem. Shepard decided that we should go help them out. I'm fine with splitting off from the original mission, well for starters we are fighting Geth so that's nice. But the other reason is because I wanted to see colony life. If the fleet has to colonize a planet rather then get our homeworld back then examining colonies is a good start. However.....I must say something about Shepard. HE IS CRAZY. 

_Audio taken from Tali'Zorah's helmet recordings: _"Ugh! Tali, what's the Mako's status on repairs, that Armetur is reloading!", _spoken by a Human male marked as Shepard._ "Shepard, the main gun is still damaged and we have to stop to repair it. I suggest we hide befor-Keelah Shepard what are you doing?!", _spoken by Tali'Zorah._ "EVERYONE BRASS YOURSELVES!" "SHEPARD YOU ARE CRAZY!", _spoken by a Turian male marked as Garrus. _

Yeah so we had to take the Mako on a ride. We encountered some Geth, and guess what Shepard did. That bosh'tet ran into them! I mean who does that?! We practically fell off of the bridges from being pushed by an Armetur. Ugh i just.....ugh! Anyways it turns out the colony was being controlled by this weird and large plant creature. Today was just crazy. You know....I don't think colonization is the best idea for my people. 

_ **Entry 10 ** _

_T'soni_

So we found Matriarch Benezia's daughter, a Prothean expert named Dr. Liara T'soni. But in order to get to her we had to take the Mako again. Good news we weren't on these bridges where if we fell off we would fall to our deaths. Bad news, we were surrounded by volcanos. Luckily we lived, no thanks to Shepard's driving skills. Well in order to help the doctor out of a little prison, we had to use a mining laser which caused the hole cave to collapse on us. Ugh These last couple of days.....oh and to add to the pain, this doctor did this mind meld thing with Shepard to figure out what the Prothean messages mean, but I know what she is doing. Every chance she gets she tries to "mind meld" with Shepard, but I know why she's _really _doing it, shes interested in Shepard. Well _Liara _we aren't here for that kinda stuff, we are here to stop Saren not start doing some weird interracial foreplay......mind melding Asari bosh'tet....

Maybe I'm just tired....I haven't really gotten much sleep lately. 

_ **Entry 11** _

_A Crush _

So Shepard came down to talk with me the other day and we discussed my sleeping schedule and how I'm not getting any sleep. Well after our chat I've been sleeping much better. Not to umm...well mention I've been having these....dreams lately. I guess more then just dreams too, they all have something in common though...they are about a certain...Commander. Ugh why am I even thinking about this, I mean come on why would Shepard want to be with me, he'd probably want to be with another human like Williams. I mean they both are human, they both are soldiers, both are brave, strong.......kind.....handsome. ugh no Tali stay focused, focused on the mission. We are not even the same species! I mean hes got _too _many fingers, his legs bend a weird way, hes got...strong biceps,.....broad shoulders,....nice abs-keelah I need to stop!.....It's just that.....Shepard's so kind to me...he treats me like an equal, like I matter...and no one, outside of other Quarians, have ever treated me this way......

Well....we recently raided a couple of Geth outposts that had tons of data on the Geth. I'm just...going to see if Shepard will let me get a copy of the data for the my Pilgrimage gift. Hopefully I won't run into that Turian, Garrus, on my way out. I think he knows about me attracted to Shepard, he's been teasing me and giving me crap on how much I talk with Shepard. I don't really like him. 

_ **Entry 12** _

_Geth Data_

Shepard said yes! Keelah I can't believe it, I can take this data back as my gift! This is.....this is.......another reminder that soon I have to leave the Normandy....leave Shepard. I'm so selfish, I can't be with Shepard and it's not even like he would want me anyways.....*sigh* it's just been so hard to push these thoughts out of my mind. Oh father would be livid if he found out I was interested in a _human._ Nevertheless we still need to find Saren. We recently interrogated Benezia and found out that he was hiding on Virmire. We are on our way there now. I need to focus on this mission, this could be the final battle and where we stop Saren. 

_ **Entry 13** _

_Virmire_

And when I thought things couldn't get worse......Kaiden is dead....the Reapers will invade soon...and now the Alliance and Citadel are trying to stop our mission. Virmire couldn't have gotten worse.....I just can't believe Saren got away again......at least...we know where he is going, Illos, an abandoned Prothean world where the catalyst is. Shepard has asked me to join him on the mission. I'm glad I can be there, for the end. But Shepard....he's been taking Virmire hard. I want to help him but.....I just don't know what to say to him. I just hope he stops blaming himself, it wasn't his fault.

Well we'll be on Illos soon. This mission could decide the fate of the galaxy. I need to stop getting myself in these situations. 

_ **Entry 14**_

_Battle for the Citadel_

_A series of audio and video recordings taken from Tali'Zorah's helmet: _A loud explosion could be heard from outside of the Council Chambers. The Alliance did it, they defeated Sovereign, he now floated around in pieces. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus walked up from the lower section of the chamber, where their fight with Saren was, to watch the view of the explosion. As they watched it with delight, now releasing that the battle was won. But that victory was short lived as suddenly Shepard noticed one of the pieces from Sovereign were now floating towards the Council Chambers. _Oh no. _Suddenly Shepard turned to Garrus and Tali standing next to him, he grabbed them and tossed them off of the platform they stood on. "GO!" Suddenly the piece of Sovereign smashed into the council chambers that shook the hole place a new.

Tali groaned as she looked around. She tried to get up but felt a sudden pain in her side. She quickly put her hand on the spot and checked it for any suit breaches. Nothing had ripped open, then the pain most likely was caused by being hit by a piece of Sovereign. She sufficed with just sitting there for now. She checked her surroundings and saw Garrus slowly getting up. _Wait where is Sh-_her thoughts were cut short by a sudden flash of light. A rescue worker suddenly appeared. "Captain, there in here!" and with that Captain Anderson suddenly walked up to them. He helped Garrus up, "It's alright, you are safe now. Wheres the Commander, where is Shepard?". Garrus just slowly shook his head. Tali suddenly jerked up at hearing this. "Wh-what? No no no....he was just here!" She quickly got up and looked around "Shepard! Shepard were are you!?" She moved forward but suddenly wheezed out in pain and held onto her side tighter. Garrus just looked down sadly as Anderson walked up behind Tali and put his hands on her shoulder. She was happy she was wearing a helmet, just to hide the fact that tears were forming in her eyes. 

_No no no, he can't be gone, no no. I didn't even get to tell him..-_Suddenly a small crash could be heard behind some ruble in the distant. Everyone's heard jerked up in the direction of the sound. _Is he...._Suddenly a figured appeared. They stepped on top of a piece of rubble, and revealed themselves. Standing above them. Shepard held his side as he looked at them. 

_ **Entry 15** _

_Aftermath_

Keelah, I can't believe he did it. Shepard stopped Saren, stopped Sovereign, and stopped the Reapers. He is....amazing. *slight cough* I am...well repairs have started on the Citadel, and thanks to Shepard saving the Council, Captain Anderson is now Councilor Anderson. The humans finally got a spot on the Council, if only us Quarians could get that.....you know, I keep pushing it off. I...I don't need to be on the Normandy anymore. The mission is done and I've got my Pilgrimage gift. I just...I can't leave. I need to att least tell Shepard. I _have _to. I may never see him again. I don't care if he doesn't want me, but if I go back to the Flotilla without doing this then I'm going to feel terrible for the rest of my life. Maybe I'll go now, I'l-*alarms began to blare* what the? Adams! Whats going on, I thought the Normandy's steal systems where eng-*sudden loud explosion.* --Recording feed has been cut off--


End file.
